1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to urinals and in particular to a urine activated thermochromic display method and apparatus for urinals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermochromic compositions are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,425 teaches a thermochromic opaque/transparent composition which is capable of exhibiting change in transparency together with a change in color in response to temperature variation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,550 teaches a thermochromic color-memory composition exhibiting high color contrast between high color density in a colored state and sufficiently low color density in a decolored state with a high freedom of selection of the reaction medium, and highly useful as a thermochromic material.
Moreover, urinal and toilet devices are known in the art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,863 discloses an amusement device for a toilet bowl comprising a urine detector for detecting a urine flow from a human and for providing an electric signal for activating a sensory stimulus device.
U.S. Pat. No. D0, 253,145 discloses an ornamental urinal screen and U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,008 discloses a method and apparatus for providing artificial sounds in the vicinity of a toilet.
None of these patents or any other patent known to the inventor of the present invention disclose or suggest the improvements and advantages which are provided by the present invention. With the aid of this specification, many of these improvements and advantages will become obvious to a person of ordinary skill in the art.